A traveling state presenting device is conventionally known for inducing a driver to be prepared and poised in advance before the traveling mode is switched from an automated driving mode to a manual driving mode Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-199295. According to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-199295, the traveling state presenting device notifies the driver of stability of the automated driving by changing a tilt or an area of a steering wheel image displayed on a monitor in accordance with the stability of the automated driving.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-199295, however, the traveling state presenting device only notifies a driver of stability of automated driving and cannot notify the driver of an action to take.